Httyd Smut Prompts
by AHeartForStories
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Got some prompts on Tumblr and they all go here. Summaries and the prompt ship is found above the Author's note.


_Summary: Their second Snoggletog on New Berk was only weeks away and that meant dragons were getting a little frisky. Furies mated for life, but that didn't mean they mated with only one dragon. The Light Fury knew Hiccup was there first. The right for Toothless' first clutch was his._

_Prompt: Breeding_

_Ship: Toothcup_

* * *

I CAN'T BELIEVE MY VERY FIRST HTTYD SMUT FIC IS TOOTHCUP!

Anyway, I reblogged a list with smut prompts over on Tumblr and ended up writing this because someone on my Discord server asked this prompt for Toothcup, so here we go. Hiccup is trans in this fic because I know they like mpreg and I wanted to make it possible.

Also, this is the first smut fic I have written in years. I might be very rusty.

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Certain Interest**

Even though it was just the two of them and they were far, far away from the village, Hiccup attempted to bite back his moans on just the slight chance someone would happen to come across them this late at night.

Hiccup and Toothless were in a quiet and secluded area. There was a lake closeby with a waterfall and they were surrounded by a thicket of trees. Their only companion was the light of the moon. They wouldn't be discovered.

"Toothless... Bud..." It was all Hiccup dared to say as he covered his mouth, breathing hard and head craning back. His free hand held handfuls of grass and dirt, he needed something physical to hold onto. Though he tried to keep them from escaping, plenty of moans still left him. They were music to Toothless' ears.

With his Rider on his back on the grass before him, the Night Fury had his legs spread and pinned down. With his claws, he held onto Hiccup's thighs and kept them in place.

Snoggletog was only weeks away. It was only their second here on New Berk. During this time of the year, dragons tended to get a little frisky.

Usually, that meant pairs of dragons disappearing together for a couple of hours only to come back with the promise of a clutch of eggs just days before Snoggletog arrived. For Toothless, it meant the opportunity to woo his human and claim him as his.

After leaving home with the excuse of going on a late-night flight, though Valka had given him quite the knowing look before they left, and finding this little hidden spot, Toothless immediately pulled his Rider underneath him.

He did whatever Hiccup guessed Night Furies tended to do when they wanted to arouse their partner. For the two of them, a mating dance wasn't needed at least.

He rubbed their cheeks and foreheads together as a show of their close bond. He used his snout to explore Hiccup's entire being, sniffing every nook and cranny he could reach. He committed his scent to memory just like he'd done multiple times before.

And then eventually, he turned his attention down to the part of the human body that currently mattered the most to him and that was what the young man possessed between his legs.

In spite of the chill, Hiccup abandoned his vest with the multitude of belts at home and wore a lighter tunic than usual for this. This one wasn't thick enough to hide him, this one revealed his body the way it was.

It was common knowledge amongst the Hooligans. And yet, it was also something only his closest loved ones were ever allowed to see.

Whether Toothless realized the significance of this or not wasn't clear, but Hiccup felt like he knew. He was being respectful, nosing the tunic up to just below his chest, revealing only his taut abdomen that he gave a lazy lick. His chest and stomach both heaved with every deep intake of air.

Having turned his gaze down to his crotch minutes ago, Toothless was spending ample amounts of time exploring his human there. And that while even this part of him wasn't unknown territory to him.

His nose was right up there, smelling him, rubbing right up against one of the most sensitive places on his body. Hiccup felt him through the fabric of his underwear and pants, could feel the pressure and the friction on his clit and the warmth of his breath. The stimulation, it had quickly caused him to grow wet.

It made his musk stronger in the dragon's nose, something he enjoyed.

With practiced swiftness, Toothless grabbed hold of his Rider's trousers and pulled at them. He didn't need Hiccup's help, he was perfectly capable of removing his clothes himself.

Toothless pulled on them until they were halfway down his thighs. Baring Hiccup's most private part of himself to him, there was a certain excitement that flickered to life. His tail swayed eagerly behind him. He had been looking forward to this all day. He knew Hiccup felt it too, he was starting to tremble.

Removing his hand from his mouth and swallowing, Hiccup attempted to speak.

"You know you can be so cruel, right?" He felt like the anticipation of it all may be the death of him soon. Toothless purred up to him, telling him that he knew, and dove back down again.

His tongue came out and with it, he decided to have his very first taste of that night.

"Oh no!" Hiccup moaned, feeling that big slimy tongue all over his nether regions. He was wet before, but now he was dripping. The grassy ground beneath his butt was getting soaked.

His taste and scent wasn't anything Toothless wasn't familiar with. Ever since that year they spend on Dragon's Edge, coming to know each other on such intimate levels was a frequent thing.

The other Dragon Riders certainly knew about them and the nature of their relationship. When they first found out, they weren't even shocked by how not surprised they were.

This night was a first for them, however. For as much as they had explored each other, knew each other, were familiar with their weaknesses, Hiccup hadn't dared to let Toothless inside of him yet.

The want was certainly there, but he never quite felt ready enough. Something Toothless understood and respected. A dragon wouldn't force itself on another dragon either.

That made tonight all the more thrilling for Hiccup. He was ready. After the years of waiting and wanting, this Winter he would finally give himself to his dragon completely.

For a brief period, Hiccup feared having lost his best friend and love to the Light Fury when she appeared. Many nights were spent tossing and turning without getting a single wink of sleep. Astrid even called him "heartbroken" at one point.

But even though Furies mated for life, that didn't mean they necessarily mated for life with only one dragon. Light knew Hiccup was with Toothless first. Having come to better understand the nature of their bond, she respected the significance of it.

If anybody was to have his progeny first, it was Hiccup and she knew this. For now, for them, she kept her distance.

It was also the whole reason why this time of the year had been chosen to take this next step. It was to breed him.

Hiccup wasn't entirely sure it would work, with the two of them coming from different species, but he was willing to try. He knew the thought of having offspring of their own, children that weren't adopted but created by the two of them, stirred a deep joy in him.

"Toothless, Bud... Get-Get on with it already. Please." Hiccup moaned deeply, caring less and less about being heard.

He was soaking wet and not just because of the copious amounts of dragon drool. He wanted to be taken already. He couldn't wait anymore.

Lifting his head to look at his Night Fury, Hiccup noticed that he wasn't the only one eager to go a step further. Toothless was spending all of his love on pleasuring Hiccup, but he was sporting an erection. It was long, thick and it was weeping for attention. Precum was leaking out of its tip. It was begging to be touched.

He wasn't unfamiliar with his member. After spending so much time on each other, he knew it so well. He was perfectly familiar and comfortable with it.

But the sight of it now made Hiccup moan. He wanted it inside of him. He couldn't wait to be rutted.

"Come on, Bud. I can't wait any longer." For as much as he would miss having his tongue down there, Hiccup pulled the Night Fury's head up to place a kiss on his nose. Toothless let go of his thighs and Hiccup used this opportunity to get off his back and onto his elbows and knees. His legs were still spread apart. He hoped he could brace himself like this.

It took Toothless barely a second to stand over him. There was something arousing to having his dragon hovering over him like this, knowing the kind of power he possessed. Hiccup could feel his breath blowing through his hair and for once the smell of fish didn't bother him all that much, far too horny to get it on.

What also certainly helped was the thought of Toothless being an alpha. He was the King of Dragons, strong enough to challenge a Bewilderbeast and gain the favor of two entire flocks of dragons. That took a strong leader, a beloved leader. Hiccup cared nothing for status and money, but it made him all the more needy for him.

The tip of his hardon brushed against his inner thigh and Hiccup gingerly grabbed it to guide it exactly where it was supposed to be. It was slimy to the touch, already lubricated, and having his hand on it caused Toothless to rumble expectantly.

The second it passed between his folds and briefly touched his clit, his trembling started all over again. Aligning it perfectly with his vagina, the head just shy of entering, Hiccup wondered how he could even properly breathe. He was nearly hyperventilating from the anticipation.

And judging by the insistent purring, Toothless was done with waiting himself.

"Go for it, Bud." The words didn't even roll off his tongue and already Hiccup felt the tip be pushed inside.

Letting go and bracing himself, he also tried to remind his frantic body to stay calm and relax. They had prepared for this.

Realizing he may need some form of leverage, Toothless grabbed hold of Hiccup's waist, using this grip to move his shaft further inside.

There was no pain, but Hiccup did groan discomfortingly as the strain was certainly there. The dragon wasn't too wide to take, luckily, but the feeling of being stretched was present. His fingers dug into the dirt, his forehead he pushed into the grass.

After one last shout, Hiccup could breathe a sigh of relief. Toothless was completely inside of him. He did it, he was capable of taking him after all.

With low rumbling, the Night Fury's head right next to his Rider's, he simply enjoyed the sensation of being fully enveloped by his dear human. He had his doubts and worries in the beginning, though this was something he's been wanting for years, and now here they finally were. Connected on an entirely new level.

Toothless heard Hiccup make sounds of want and they were almost dragon-like in nature. Barely a minute passed of waiting for him to adjust, and his reckless mate was already moving his hips, attempting to seduce the other into moving already.

"Toothless. Toothless, please." He begged him and how could the dragon possibly say "no" to that?

Pulling back out, it took Toothless every ounce of his self-control not to immediately get to pounding as dragons usually would. Hiccup, for as much as he could be mistaken for a dragon sometimes, was still human and they needed to be careful. He was quick, however, to invite himself back into his warmth.

Hiccup's moans were loud and long as the pace set was a slow one at first. They had to figure this part out.

It was clumsy at first, Toothless needed to readjust himself several times while the human below him was a shivering mess, but eventually, they found a speed that worked for them both.

As Hiccup was rutted from behind, he paid special attention to every little thing. He wanted to remember this. The heat and movement of the dragon above him, the shaft pulling on his vaginal walls and rubbing over a little spot only his fingers had been able to reach up until now, the vibrations his rumbling caused that Hiccup could feel so well with Toothless' scaly torso pressing down on his back.

Toothless always knew how to turn him on, but this was simply sublime. It was the best he'd ever felt and it was all because of dragon dick.

Back when he first met Toothless, who would've known there was another world of pleasure besides the sky that he would be introduced to? Hiccup found himself wondering why they waited for so long.

"Bud, can you go- Oh Gods!" Hiccup didn't even have to ask. Feeling the need himself, Toothless picked up the pace, his hold on Hiccup's waist bruising.

It was okay now, Hiccup's body managed to adjust. All that either of them felt was pleasure and it was growing quickly. But for as exciting as this was, Hiccup and Toothless were both anticipating the end as well.

They were, after all, doing this for a reason.

Hiccup shouted the names of every deity he's ever known. With each time his skin met scales, he moaned and whined and whimpered. His fluids ran down his legs and he was covered in sweat from head to toe, his hair matted to his forehead.

There was a certain charm to being bred like this. To being wanted not just sexually, but to be so loved your partner desired to have children with you. It was feral and yet there was also affection.

Hiccup hadn't been too sure how or what he should be doing, but he began to push back, actively meeting with the Night Fury's thrusts. It made Toothless want to slam into him even harder, overjoyed to feel his human participate.

His heart pounded louder in his chest as the Night Fury standing over him began to growl. He could feel it coming. They both did.

There was a glint of worry when the base of Toothless' member steadily grew, but when it became too big for Hiccup to take, Toothless slowed down cautiously. They had come this far, they couldn't lose sight of each other's well-being now.

Hiccup was the first one to come. Though his pleasure was at an all-time high, his orgasm caught him completely by surprise. A sudden yelp left him before he held his breath. Though it wasn't the sound he usually made, Toothless could still tell Hiccup reached his end by the way his back arched, he tensed up, and his walls squeezed his member.

"No, keep going." Hiccup was breathless. Toothless slowed down, wondering if it was wise to keep going when his partner had already come, but picked the momentum back up again when he heard him speak. It was the longest climax Hiccup had ever experienced.

A few more well-aimed thrusts was all Toothless needed. His last couple of ruts were hard and his claws held onto Hiccup's shoulder instead of his middle as he climaxed. He let out a powerful roar. It was the loudest Hiccup heard so far and it was common to hear dragons roar when their mating came to an end. If he hadn't thought to cover his ears, they might have been ringing.

And all the while, Hiccup groaned. At the thought of his dragon finishing inside him, at the feeling of this intense heat filling him. He already knew from experience the seed of his kin to be hot, comfortably so, but to actually feel it inside of him was a whole other sensation. Hiccup gasped for air.

Briefly, he wondered if it felt the same for humans, having never had a human partner before. Hiccup realized the chances of him ever finding out were slim. He had only one love, only one person in his life who he would give himself to, and that was Toothless.

The knot didn't fit. Not yet, at least. So Toothless decided to give nature a little helping hand and stayed put as he emptied into the other. He purred, nuzzling the crown of Hiccup's head, taking in the scent of his hair and his sweat. Hiccup carried the smell of a recently rutted dragon and that was something he wanted to remember.

With his Night Fury's head so close again, Hiccup took this opportunity to grab his jawline and place a kiss on his lips. Toothless responded by licking his.

It took Toothless minutes before he finally decided that he was willing to remove himself from Hiccup. When he did, Hiccup let himself roll onto his back.

Panting, shaking, sweat cooling on his skin, his gaze fell on the Night Fury, who was already cleaning himself up. Hiccup knew he was next, even though there was a perfectly good lake very close to them.

For now, he was given a moment to rest. His heart was allowed to find a slower speed.

Taking his eyes off Toothless, Hiccup looked down on himself. His thin tunic stuck to his skin and his loose pants were a filthy mess. He felt full. Although, he couldn't say he noticed any greatly significant differences. Placing a hand on his belly, he let his head drop and stared up to the starry night sky.

Hiccup wondered if his Bud's seed would take. He had the suspicion that it would. Though it would take a little while to find out.

Plenty of time to keep on trying until then.


End file.
